jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kolejny fan JWS/Kolejna rocznica kolejnego użytkownika
Ten wpis może być długi! Jeśli ci to przeszkadza, to niestety masz pecha. Bywa… Może zanim przejdziemy do głównej części tego ,,opka”, przedstawię wam krótką historię pt. ,,Jak to Kolejnemu fanowi JWS się z JWS układało”. Wszystko zaczęło się w 2010 roku, konkretniej niefortunnego dla naszego kraju dnia 10. kwietnia, kiedy to poszedłem z kolegą na taki jeden film. Zrobił on na mnie kolosalne wrażenie i przez następne dwa miesiące się tym filmem jarałem. A potem jakoś o nim zapomniałem. Owszem czekałem na premierę drugiej części, ale nie myślałem o tym dzień i noc. Nie oglądałem też serialu… no może przypadkiem raz obejrzałem fragment jednego odcinka (tego z Heatherą konkretnie). Nagle 2014, BUM!, druga część itd. Jakoś też nie zareagowałem entuzjastycznie. Wiedziałem o premierze, ale szczerze powiedziawszy jakoś się nie napalałem. Ostatecznie coś mnie tknęło. Owszem, Gothic 3 na moim kompie wyglądał bardzo kusząco (to była chyba dwudziesta próba ukończenia tego tytułu… wciąż próbuję), ale jednak musiałem ulec i poświęcić te dwie godzinki w pierwszy dzień wakacji 2014 roku. Zabrałem więc do kina ze sobą mojego kumpla i koleżankę (TYLKO koleżankę… to znaczy kiedyś coś tam… długa historia). Tydzień po obejrzeniu filmu, który także zrobił na mnie niesamowite wrażenie, dostałem olśnienia. Nastąpiło ono podczas haratania w gałę z kumplami. Pomyślałem, że nie mogę tego tak po prostu zostawić. Obejrzałem serial. Za mało. Wtedy to po raz pierwszy wszedłem na taką jedną stronkę, gdzie wyszukałem informacji o wszelkich dostępnych krótkometrażówkach. A potem pustka… Z ciekawości zajrzałem na fanon. Bez przesady, pomyślałem, nie będę czytał opowiadań. Jednak przeczytałem kilka. Wciąż miałem pewne wątpliwości. Po pewnym czasie natknąłem się na pierwsze dłuższe, i pierwsze naprawdę dobre opko. Było to Zawsze będę cię kochać. Opowiadanie, dzięki któremu zostałem tu na dłużej, gdyż uznałem, że owe opowiadania jednak nie są takim złym pomysłem. Nie spodziewałem się wtedy, że po roku równolegle do komentarzy z propozycjami mordu, będę dostawał komy motywujące od samej autorki. Czytałem te fan-fiki. Na wyjazdach, w domu, u wujka i cioci w domu, po powrocie o drugiej w nocy z koncertu Metalliki (tak wiem, według niektórych powinno być Metallici, ale to moje opko, i mogę pisać jak chcę). Trochę tego było. Pierwszego września 2014 założyłem konto o tej dziwnej nazwie i dodałem swoje pierwsze opowiadanie. Przyjęło się zaskakująco dobrze. Miałem ponad sto komentarzy (teraz jest połowa tego, bo coś spaprałem). Dalej był Przybysz, którego teraz piszę trzecią część. Było opko świąteczne, które nie zdobyło chyba nawet ani jednego głosu na konkursie, ale i tak uważam, że wyszło niezłe. Był Koszmar zwany życiem, którego końcówka wzbudziła niemałe kontrowersje. A teraz jest także coś specjalnego dla graczy :) Jednak to nie tylko opowiadania. Był trzeci sezon serialu, jeszcze jedna krótkometrażówka, pogadanki na czacie, Prima Aprilis, głosowania, burzliwe dyskusje, problemy, miłe momenty… cholernie dużo fajnych wspomnień. Nasza podróż w czasie dobiega końca. Nie pozostaje mi chyba nic innego jak podziękować wam wszystkim za wszystko, i tradycyjnie podać listę osób, które lubię/które zasłużyły/które po prostu muszę wymienić. Jeszcze raz dziękuję ci piękna Wikio, a szczególnie dziękuję i/lub gratuluję tym użytkownikom: Marcysia.A - pierwszy koment u mnie EVER! Straszliwiec Prawie Straszliwy - porady na początku opka. Dzięki wielkie jeszcze raz! Szczerbek 1234 - aktywność przy pierwszym opku… nie zapomniałem… Samukai2000 - długi był ten twój komentarz przy Przybyszu, nie ma co. Darek 59, Evellynn HTTYD i Alibej - były dla was dedyczki :) Agaciorek03, Dragonka112233, Adve i Vanessa - dla was też :) Astriś111 - 100. koment w pierwszym opku (zanim usunąłem niechcący połowę komentarzy…) Silver M - wciąż wisisz mi te dwie dychy z czatu, cwaniaczku… WiktoriaWiki12 - gratulacje! Wkręciłaś mnie na Prima Aprilis! XAngel4x - nie ma mowy, abym podawał powody! To ma być krótka lista, a nie esej… Gortayti - rozmówki na różne tematy La armadura - jak wyżej, ale na czacie Markacin (zwany Małcinem) - mi także grożono nieprzyjemnymi rzeczami, nie pękaj Jakubus - wypisałem ci w pewnym komentarzu całą listę gier. Mam nadzieję, że któreś z nich ograłeś (sam nie grałem w połowę z nich :/) JJay33 - bo wróciłeś do zdrowia, stary! Trollka21. - tego też jest dużo… Nieszczerbata, Len715 i Fillerr - zajrzeliście na mą tablicę. Miło. Opal WażkaNFGirl - coś tam by się znalazło… Agadoo - tyle było twych komentarzy przy Koszmarze Zwanym Życiem… Wszyscy moi znajomi, którzy nie mają pojęcia o mych opowiadaniach - bo tak! Franek i Kacper - krzyczenie na cały autokar PAWEŁ MA DZIEWCZYNĘ!!! NIE jest zabawne chłopaki, gdyż jestem singlem od czasów przedszkola… Metallica, Iron Maiden, Black Sabbath, Joy Division, Pink Floyd, Daniel Deluxe, Motorhead, AC/DC, Kult, soundtracki z filmów i gier itd. - za natchnienie i dobre tło podczas pisania I nieznany jegomość - za podanie gdzieś linku do Idę tam, gdzie idę Kazika. Dzięki niemu poznałem lepiej pana Staszewskiego, Kult, no i produkcje Z.F Skurcz :D Jeśli ktoś nie znalazł się na tej liście i uważa to za niesprawiedliwe, niech się nie wstydzi i śmiało o tym pisze. Jeśli poda mi jakiś racjonalny powód, to umieszczę go w tym zacnym gronie. Z góry tego kogoś przepraszam, ale nie mogłem was wszystkich zgarnąć i spamiętać. W sumie to was wszystkich pozdrawiam! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach